1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remote control of appliances such as, for example, garage door openers.
2. Background Art
Home appliances, such as garage door openers, security gates, home alarms, lighting, and the like, may conveniently be operated from a remote control. Typically, the remote control is purchased together with the appliance. The remote control transmits a radio frequency activation signal which is recognized by a receiver associated with the appliance. Aftermarket remote controls are gaining in popularity as such devices can offer functionality different from the original equipment remote control. Such functionality includes decreased size, multiple appliance interoperability, increased performance, and the like. Aftermarket controllers are also purchased to replace lost or damaged controllers or to simply provide another remote control for accessing the appliance. An example application for aftermarket remote controls are remote garage door openers integrated into an automotive vehicle. These integrated remote controls provide customer convenience, appliance interoperability, increased safety, and enhanced vehicle value.
Present in-vehicle integrated remote controls provide a “universal” or programmable garage door opener which learns characteristics of an existing transmitter then, when prompted by a user, generates an activation signal having the same characteristics. One problem with such devices is the need to put a complex electronic device within the vehicle, where space is a premium. Another problem with such devices is the requirement that they operate together with existing remote controls. Yet another problem is the difficulty experienced by users programming such devices to work with existing garage door opener receivers.
Another solution is to purchase a second receiver compatible with a new transmitter and then hard wire the second receiver into the existing garage door opener circuit. Such installation is beyond the capabilities of some users.
What is needed is a universal remote controller that does not require complex electronics within the vehicle, is compatible with existing transmitters, is more easily set up by a vehicle owner and does not require wiring into the garage door opener circuitry.